t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Origins No one knows what put this powerful creature into existence, but whatever it was, it must've been one violent process. Nightmare invented the Dark Raider title, when he was challenged for the land of Viridium. He obliterated his challenger into tiny dust particles and nobody has dared to oppose his leadership for a millenia. His ultimate conquest was to become even stronger and more dominant than he already is. The Great Hunt Armageddon (Part 1) As Nightmare revealed that his ultimate goal was to destroy himself by absorbing and using Arc Templar's energy from the dawn of time, the 5 arriving mystery figures appeared to be Shadowslash, Takeshi, Genzo, Ryujin and Akiza, who immediately challenged Nightmare recklessly, only resulting in Ryujin getting his life force drained almost entirely, stunning the heroes of Japan and leaving the others just to watch. Nightmare then proceeded to teleport himself and his servants (Valeria, Gaius, Necrond & Banebringer) to their next location, where they would launch an ionizer to find out where the missing elemental Arc Templar is, the instrument of his evil plan to destroy himself and everything with him. As the heroes dusted themselves up they knew they had no chance of reaching where Nightmare had gone to by any means and many of them decided to give up and have one final meal become Armageddon comes. ZeroCage could get himself summoned back to Rei and be safe, however he said that he will not abandon them and that if his destiny is to fail and die, then so be it and he will gladly die among his friends, which gained everyone's respect. As Shaw was lobbying for everyone to get some tacos, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere, who got quickly recognized by The Rose Twins Amethyst and Aurora as a King of Erohn. Everyone was ready to take him down, but he calmed everyone down and told them he's arrived to help as Nightmare had betrayed his people and killed every single King of Erohn and Boolean was the only survivor. He introduced the heroes to The Voidweaver Rin, a master of space-time manipulation and with her powers, they can travel almost anywhere and they can catch up with Nightmare's trails. On their way, the villains stumbled on a penitentiary, where Aida, Sablenyx and Eclipsing Charm were held. They unleashed the first two beast-like girls, who were raging and angry, while Eclipse was dead silent. Nightmare said that the quiet ones are the most dangerous, so it was probably not a good idea to release her. They used the Ion cannon to locate Arc Templar being held at Saturn's Moon, Europa. As Nightmare was ready to teleport himself and his followers there, the heroes rushed in to attack them in their biggest and final battle. ZeroCage, Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Icetrigger, Quicktrigger, Shaw, Ryujin, ShadowSlash, Ivory, Kianna, Nimbus, Karim, Hammond, Permafrost, Akiza, Takeshi, Genzo, Selendis, Shimmer, Trickburst, Dodger, Acelander, Karyana, Prism, Nikel, Hope, Oublivion, Nei and NRPN all rushed in to attack and even though they were able to stop Aida and Sablenyx, the combined strength of Nightmare, Gaius, Valeria Scarlet and Necrond was too much, as they didn't even let them get near, while they were slowly draining them of their powers. Necrond even gave away his own son, Necroshade, as he was being non-responsive and damaged, casting him out from their villaneous group. The heroes fought valiantly, but they were outclassed every step of the way. Valeria Scarlet's magical abilities, Gaius's force, Necrond's undead magic and Nightmare's might was too much for them. Nightmare didn't even take any damage. All of the heroes were fighting defensively, using their powers to protect each other, almost never attacking. ZeroCage never got near a striking point as he was always drawn back by enemies' powers. At one point, Akiza took a big hit by Valeria Scarlet, which knocked her unconscious and distracted some of our heroes and unfortunately for them, that was the perfect timing to allow their enemies to take the upper hand. One by one, they started mercilessly killing them. First Genzo died. Then Ryujin. Then Akiza. Then NRPN. Then Takeshi. Then Acelander. Then Karyana. Then Shaw, trying to save Amethyst Rose. Then everyone else in a big slam. There was so much death, it was undescribable, and it all happened within a short time of one another. It seemed that the Earth's hope was lost, as all the heroes who took part in the battle were now mercilessly killed. As the final moments of the battle were coming, the Heroes of Earth were not even close to being challenging and Boolean knew the end was coming and he couldn't prevent anything. As the dust settled, Valeria was standing next to Kianna's dead body, but still not recognizing her own sister, only a tiny glimpse made her wonder where does she know that woman from. As the others were looking around their horrible work and all the dead bodies, Nightmare said that their biggest threat was already over and any Earth resistance has been put to a full stop. He said they are ready to move to Saturn's Moon Europa to challenge Arc Templar and fulfill their destiny. On Saturn, everyone was dead, except Boolean and ZeroCage. Boolean was trying to see if someone is alive and sat down next to ZeroCage's lifeless body, who is wounded, immobilized and could only wish he were dead, as he had to witness all the death and suffering around him. As he slowly began to close his eyes shut, ready to accept his fate and having mere flashbacks of his life, a loud chopping noise could be heard far away in the background... Armageddon (Part 2) art_nightmare1.jpg|Nightmare Release Art art_nightmare2.jpg|Nightmare Alternative Art teamfightart_small.jpg|Nightmare vs. Earth's heroes early_nightmare.jpg|Lineart *No one has control over a nightmare! *Would you like to see how it all ends? *Soon enough, you will know what being in pain and losing feels like. *You will lose everything there is to lose. *One death is a tragedy...one million deaths is just a statistic. *Your suffering has only just begun. *The time has come. *Everything that's happening is according to my plans. *#035 - Armageddon (Part 1) *#035 - Armageddon (Part 2) *Nightmare feeds on the suffering of others and becomes stronger the more hatred he feels. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Darkraider Category:Darknate Category:NIGHTMARE Category:Sentient